


Stabby Time

by Lotus_Diva



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Alma Karma Lives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Gore, Guro, M/M, Oral Sex, Stabbing, Swordplay, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Diva/pseuds/Lotus_Diva
Summary: (AU where Alma lives)Having healing powers might end up in some very.... interesting kinks.... and so it did.And yes this is exactly what it says in the title.





	Stabby Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is exactly what it sounds like. No I'm not ashamed.   
> Thanks to @AnxiousEspada for inspiring and beta-reading <3

It was just a normal day at the order, like any other.

Two boys sat in the cafeteria, both of them eating unholy amounts of food, one of them brabbling nonstop while the other was listening.

 

"And then he said I wasn't supposed to put mayonnaise on it. Like... why not? Sure doesn't make it any worse right?" Alma gulped down the food that had been in his mouth during that story.

 

"Ya, I mean if you like it... maybe he should try it too... I sure enjoy it from time to time! I'm glad you've shown that to me" the listening boy replied with a smile.

 

"You always understand my food issues... and my Yu-issues, too... you're a true bro, Allen!" he sighed with relief as he looked down with content at his filled stomach and the empty plates in front of him.

 

"It's not a big deal" Allen laughed, licking the last drop of sauce from the corner of his mouth. He then turned his head towards the sound of familiar voices he heard from just outside the cafeteria doors.

 

"Welcome back, Y-"

"I'm not gonna let you call me that anymore, got it, damn rabbit?"

"Mhmpff!"

"If I'm gonna take my hand off you're mouth you're not gonna say it! Is that clear?"

"Mhm!"

 

Allen threw a gaze at his seatmate, only then realising what had happened. Alma's mouth curled into a big happy smile and his eyes sparkled. But he waited. He looked at Allen hesitantly while the two exorcists outside the door continued quarrelling.

 

"Welcome back, Yu!" The sound of a sword unsheathing was clearly audible.

 

"You wouldn't be mad if I..."

"If you left me alone to greet him? He was gone for weeks! Go for it! " Allen said with a reassuring gesture of his hand and had Alma jump up and run off on him mid-sentence.  
He shook his head... how could such a friendly and sweet person ever get together with such a prune, he wondered.

 

"Yuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan" Alma called out across the cafeteria and through its doors so loudly that Lavi and Kanda turned their heads at him.  
The latter quickly put his sword back just in time before Alma literally sprang at him and pulled him into a close hug.

 

"You're back." He cheered, slinging his arms around him, letting his fingertips run through his ponytai.

"Finally... I've missed you so much..."

 

Lavi used this chance and ran away as quick as he could. Kanda growled at the rabbit getting away with his teasing again but let it be.

 

"Don't make such a fuss about it, silly" Kanda groaned and lightly slung his arms around the body in front of him as well. "It was just a mission... it's not like I've been gone for a particularly long time even..."

 

The next second he got covered in soft pecks all over his face and finally his lips.

 

"Okay. Maybe I missed you too... a little bit" he admitted with a small sigh before reciprocating the kisses tenderly.

 

Alma greeted him the way he always did, like a puppy jumping at his owner, absolutely happy and content with just the fact that he could see him again, giving him all the love he had to offer.  
And Yu let it happen, opened up to him in a way that made bystanders wonder how the exorcist refrained from jumping at the other's throat with a sword, since that seemed like his normal reaction to bodily contact.  
After a really long and lovely moment he let go of his lovers body and grabbed his hand instead.

 

"If you made a mess of my room while I was gone I'm gonna kill you" he smiled at Alma and earned a nervous giggle before they started walking towards the staircase leading to one of the floors with the exorcists' personal rooms.

 

"You slept on my side of the bed again didn't you?" Kanda mumbled and placed a kiss on top of his short hair, inhaling the smell of it.

 

At some point in time Alma had had his own room - his own room with his own bed, own furniture and own belongings. Much to younger Alma's fear and younger Kanda's annoyance, that room was next to one of the many lumber rooms of the headquarters and Alma swore to this day there was something in there. A ghost. Maybe a demon. He wasn't sure of that but it had frightened him ever since. He swore to God he could hear voices, footsteps and sometimes even screams in there and it had scared him shitless.  
Every night he had stood at Yu's door crying and sobbing until he finally let him sleep in his bed until after enough time had passed it became habitual to them.

 

He just never got back to his room at some point and declared that they now shared Yu's room.

 

And as much as young Kanda complained about it to Tiedoll, his master just laughed and encouraged them to share a room instead.  
He still stuck to what little personal space he had left though - his side of the bed was his side of the bed and if they weren't snuggling or making love, Alma was forbidden to sleep or even just sit there.  
And Yu was very strict about that.

 

"So... about the room..." Alma smiled sheepishly. "I got it all cleaned up since you said... you know... since you promised you would-"

"Shh!" Kanda blushed instantly and pressed a finger to his lips "no one's supposed to know about that."

 

He averted his eyes with a smile.

 

"Yeah right."

 

Alma nodded and thought about how he and Allen had cleaned the room together over and over again since they never knew when Kanda would return and how he told Allen every detail of why it was so important to have the room perfectly clean at his return. After all he was his best friend and they'd share every other secret so Alma saw no problem in telling Allen about... the thing.

 

Kanda on the other hand didn't want to let anyone know about it.

 

He despised chitchatting. The mere thought of others knowing about their kinks and dirty little secrets made him blush even more. Alma on the other hand didn't bat an eye and kept talking about other topics now, this and that, anything, just anything that had happened in the past weeks no matter how unimportant - and he did it with a face full of wonder, as if those things were extremely exciting.

Kanda loosely listened to some of it.

 

Finally they reached the door of his, no, of their room and it opened with a screech.

Kanda instantly got rid of his coat and sat down on a chair near the little desk sighing with the relief of finally being back home.

Next to the desk and chairs there was a wardrobe and a bed with bedside tables, as well as a tall mirror directly next to the wardrobe and opposite to the bed. There also was a little rarely used table.

 

The entire room looked very clean and yet lively since Alma loved taking little things with him into the room just making it a little more comfortable to live in, like a vase with flowers on the table or a weird looking figurine from one of their missions that stood atop of the wardrobe.

And yet the room had a flair of danger, of pain, since it ever so faintly smelled of copper and iron. Kanda knew the smell by heart and looked at his lover suspectingly.

 

"You did it by yourself again, didn't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while getting rid of his boots. The other man smiled at him with a small blush.

 

"You've been gone for such a long time... I was getting impatient you know... but it's not the real deal if it's not you."

 

"You're just... So weird sometimes... I can't understand how you even enjoy something like that."

He got up and stretched getting up from his chair, just to have Alma come closer to him and once more sling his arms around him.

 

"Oh but I know for a fact that you enjoy doing it to me... isn't that even worse?" He whispered into his ear and smiled with a hint of mischief before placing a kiss on the skin beneath his mouth.

 

"You perverted little-”

 

Kanda was cut off by his impatient lover's lips crashing with his own, forming a soft but passionate kiss that got deeper with every second passing.

Kanda pulled Alma's body flush against his own, roaming his back with his hands while the other finally tangled his fingers in his long hair.

Oh how he'd missed doing that, he thought. Demandingly he dragged his lover further and further towards their bed. The sheets were charcoal black. They always were. Any other color would give their little secret away just too easily, luckily enough no one could see the immense mess they left from time to time on the dark material. They were careful about it too. In secret, they put their laundry into the laundry room late at night, making it look like one of the female exorcists had been too embarrassed to admit that she'd accidentally messed up her bedsheets during that time of the month.

 

They always cleaned up directly after they were done, of course, but they just wouldn't get rid of the smell anymore.

 

Eventually they reached the rim of their bed which made Alma turn them around quickly and push the other man suggestively onto it before straddling him.

 

He earned a grin from him who was leaning back up so he was sitting on the bed's edge with his lover straddling his lap.

 

"You're too greedy, Alma, can't you savour this a little more?" Kanda mocked but in the very same breath conquered his lips again, licking hungrily across them before granting himself access to his lover's tongue.

 

"Speak for yourself, glutton" Alma mumbled into their kiss and rolled his hips teasingly against Kanda's crotch, making him gasp softly in the process.

 

Kanda caught onto his tongue again tenderly, caressing it with his own while placing his hands on his partner's hips, repeating the rolling motion. It made their blood rush down even faster than before and caused Alma to quickly take off his shirt and slide his hands under the other man's remaining shirt man in an attempt to also remove it.

 

Kanda started laughing softly.

 

"Shouldn't you at least start by taking your shoes off? Just questioning it, I mean I'm not particularly into wearing shoes in bed..." he asked and slightly pushed the body off his own.

 

"Ahh right!" Alma remembered climbing off the lap and started taking off the heavy boots.

 

"How about..." Kanda said.

 

"How about what?"

 

"How about doing that more slowly?"

 

"Why would I take my shoes off more slowly? I thought we were gonna have sex anytime soon?"

 

"Ohh goddammit, Alma, I was asking you to strip for me... seriously..." he groaned in slight annoyance.

 

"OHHHH!" he exclaimed as realisation hit him. "I can do that... but will you get rid of your clothes too then?"

 

"Of course..." Kanda smiled and instantly took off his shirt, revealing a muscular torso.

 

Slowly unbuckling his belt he watched his lover do the same, slowly, whilst crawling back atop the bed.

He turned his back towards Kanda and rhythmically shoved his pants down his hips before turning around once more, brushing the fabric from his legs and at last took off his socks, leaving him in his underwear in front of his not any less naked lover.

 

"You want me to take that one off for you, don't you?" Kanda grinned seductively and had Alma nod heavily.

 

"Yes please~" he hummed and laid down on his back while Kanda climbed over him, combining their lips yet again in a sloppy french kiss before going further downwards, travelling over his jawline and collarbone, leaving kisses and licks across the way.

 

He reached for Alma's muscular chest and looked at it for a moment, enjoying the sight.

 

The black mark they both shared covered a majority of his left chest and deltoideus. Kanda caressed it with his fingertips before he ever so teasingly let his tongue slide over one perky nipple.

 

His lover softly gasped at the feeling and bucked his hips upwards, gesturing that he should quickly continue.

 

"I told you I wanted to savour you, be patient, my love" Kanda hummed and gave the little bud another small suck before going even further downwards.

He graced his bellybutton by swinging a few circular licks around it then hooked the fabric of his undergarments with his fingers and pulled them off in a swift motion.

Alma gasped once more at getting rid of the fabric that had been annoyingly tight to him for the past moments.

 

"You're so hard already... I haven't even done anything yet... Are you that needy for me?"

 

He gave his erection a long lusty lick from base to tip. He was just the same, just as needy for the other's body against his own.

 

"Nhh~... you've done plenty..." he panted, "and you sure know it too, don't act so innocent, Yu-chan~" Alma hummed and caressed his lovers head whilst spreading his legs a little more.

 

Kanda used this to close his mouth around the erection in front of him and slid downwards as far as possible, pressing his tongue against the heated flesh as his lips met the skin of his crotch. He had plenty of practice with this. He knew all the good spots that could make him moan, knew how to literally milk him for hours just as well as it was the other way around.

 

He couldn't point a finger on the moment it had started. There wasn't any clear beginning to it, they just got closer and closer as time carried on and at some point of their puberty they'd started doing things like this.

 

Alma stole his first kiss when he didn't even know what kisses were. He had lived through all the awkward exploring of each others' bodies with him. But he was sure to remember that Alma was first to suck him off... he'd read about it in some weird book he'd found and instantly wanted to try it out.

Of course Kanda had protested at first but loved the feeling eventually, just like he loved making him feel that way too, hollowing his cheeks slowly and moving up and down on him, making him moan in process.

 

He could already taste the precum in his mouth when his head was being pulled upwards.

 

"Pleaaase, Yu-chan, I don't wanna come just yet... not from your mouth only..." Alma panted, looking at him pleadingly.

 

"I could just make you come more than once, you know?" He asked but gave in as his underwear was being dragged down by eager hands that continued working on him after that.

 

"Fine fine... but not just yet, let me at least prepare you..." he moaned and rummaged around in the bedside table drawer until he found a small bottle of lube.

 

Generously, Kanda covered his fingers in the viscose fluid then leaned forwards to his ear as his slimy fingers wandered around his entrance.

 

"I wanna feel you clench around me when I do it... Feels so good..." he hummed and let his index finger slide right inside him.

 

Alma's face twisted slightly as he felt the intrusion but in the next second his features were relaxed again and he pulled the face in front of him closer to place kisses on his nose, cheeks and lips.

 

"What you do to make me clench feels even better~" he hummed.

 

"I strongly doubt that I'd find it pleasurable. But it sure gives me quite the sight" the other man replied as he started to move his finger around testingly, earning small pants from his love. As he knew the body beneath him by heart, he didn't have to search for the spot that made him loosen up and moan aloud, he knew exactly where to push and press and did just that.

 

And just as expected it made the other curl his toes and give him loving sounds of approval, causing Kanda to insert a second digit into his lover, slowly starting to scissor him.

 

"I love your voice" he hummed and continued stretching him for a short while, then extracted his fingers looking at the panting mess beneath him.

 

He was just positioning himself when Alma looked at him with the hint of a pout.

 

"Get the sword first please~" he asked in a sweet tone making Kanda sigh and get up to fetch said object from the corner of the room.

 

"I'm impatient too okay?" he groaned and pulled it out of its sheath placing it safely in his left hand whilst using his right hand to guide his length into Alma.

 

"Oh hell I've missed this" Kanda moaned at the tight warm sensation that surrounded him.

 

"Oh my~" a very pleased Alma said arching his back "you've been gone for so long I almost forgot how good you feel~"

 

“Well, I could always remind you of it."

 

"Oh by all means go on then~"

 

Both of them grinned, blushing mildly, looking into each others eyes in a lovestruck way as they started moving in unison, slowly rolling their hips against each other.

 

Sword still in hand Kanda lifted his lovers hips, plunging deeper into him and brushed against his prostate. Alma moaned, pressing his hips closer to him and slinging his legs around him.

 

"Pleaaase, Yu-chan..." he moaned as his sweet spot was stimulated again and again. "Please no more teasing~ I need you to do it nowww!"

 

Kanda grinned widely as he placed Mugens tip to his abdomen.

 

"As you wish, my love" he purred, pushing the blade into the perfect skin and muscles beneath it. The skin broke easily under the forged steel, Mugen was very sharp, unlike a knife or normal sword it would cut cleanly through flesh, he wouldn't have to use pressure to make the organic tissue give in.

 

"Oh .... fuck yes..." Alma groaned,bit his lip and continued rolling his hips in heightened arousal, meanwhile widening the cut by doing so.

 

Blood drew from the small wound but Kanda didn't stop, he continued cutting through his lovers abs, intestines and maybe even met his liver, but he couldn't be sure of that.

 

More and more blood rushed through the opening, collecting in a puddle on his stomach that flooded in the following second as Alma still continued his movements. Kanda on the other hand licked his lips, his eyes darkening, revealing a side of him that he usually hid very deep inside his unconsciousness.

Passionately he thrust into the tightening hole, pushing against his prostate again, over and over, like a maniac. He was moaning almost as loud as his partner despite being the superior of this situation and pulled Mugen out just to push it back in with a little more force into another spot, earning a startled squeal from Alma who winced at that. Small drops of blood and gore splashed onto him when he continued plunging both his length and sword into his love again and again.

 

The fresher wounds started closing after a while, his healing powers kicking in as well as the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins.  
At this point Alma's lower body was covered in is own insides. His voice was so full of pleasure that no one would've believed he was getting stabbed frantically meanwhile. His healing powers tried working against the intrusion though trying to close his wounds more quickly.

 

"Ahh... please~... Activate it~ I'm so close~" he whimpered hungrily as his moves became more uncontrolled.

 

"...Innocence activate" Kanda whispered and could hear the sizzling of the blueishly gleaming blade inside the quickly recovering flesh surrounding it.

 

He pounded even harder into the whimpering, blood covered mess beneath him, very close to release himself when Alma tightened around him, clenching like he'd said he would.

 

"You're so tight..." he moaned loudly whereas Alma couldn't even answer anymore, reaching his edge at the harsh stimulation, releasing himself across the mess they'd made. Blood, flesh and semen mixed as his whole body shuddered. The tightening of his climax drew the other man towards his own, filling him up to the brim as his last moves slowed with each second passing.

 

Panting heavily, he pulled out both his sword and member before collapsing next to him on the bed. His fluids flowed out of his partner making their neatly planned alibi for bloodstained sheets all the more harder to believe.

 

"I've missed you so much! Even more than I thought!" Alma whined and turned to his side pulling Kanda into another deep hug who instantly tried to push him away.

 

"EW! Gett OFF Alma! You're still covered in your fucking blood and cum!" He shrieked but Alma didn't let go and started rubbing his cheek against him.

 

"It's too late now anyways, Yu-chan~" he hummed and covered his face in kisses.

 

Kanda gave in with a sigh and put his arms around him softly kissing him.

 

"I've missed you too, my little Idiot" he admitted making Alma smile and his eyes sparkle happily.

 

"I love you... I love you so much..." he whispered. "More than anything else"

 

"More than mayonnaise?"

 

"Duhh, of course you jerk... much more than mayonnaise... now say it back!"

 

"It back." Kanda laughed at the sad face Alma made then, like a child that had candy taken away from him. He looked at him with warm black eyes.

His purplish black hair, the way his eyes curved when he looked very sad or very happy, the scar on his nose...

 

"I love you too, Idiot" he hummed and placed his lips on said scar.

 


End file.
